Taking Down The Primer: A HSM Bashing
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: When the third movie of HSM3 comes to theaters, the SOS Fan Fic Brigade must take them down with the help of their OC's & other cartoons, anime, video games, and authors. Warning: Major bashing of HSM & Disney channel TV shows & Original Movies.


**Hey everyone, David here, better yet known to you people as Sharidaken Tranqity working on my one-shot for the up coming Disney movie in theaters today, High School Musical 3. I have final took a stand for my pride and now doing something what I should have done before. And that is to bring down High School Musical along with everything of Disney channel TV shows and original movies. I seriously can't stand them and now I can write what I thought of them. Nothing but shit to me. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the destruction of High School Musical.**

**Warning: This is a major bashing of High School Musical and all of Disney channel TV shows and original movies, so if you are a fan for all that stuff, I recommend you stop reading this story and move on to something else. This is not the story for you. **

**P.S.: For those who like High School Musical, to my fans and friends, Darth Ben Valor, Neros Urameshi, JJAPrice15, Amberwind933, dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl, Chrissy-San, I completely respect your liking over this and this story is clearly just a joke and for fun for those who don't like it. So I hope you understand, and don't think I have anything against you over this story.**

**Now… as for further ado… **_**let's begin… XD

* * *

**_

It was a nice quite night at the Langheier residence, David's aunt and uncle were out tonight at a late night dinner party and his cousins Samantha and Sophia were at a sleep over leaving David and Moe with the house all to themselves with some company over who were their friends from the SOS Fan Fic Brigade, Stephen, Alter Shead, Chibi, Asia, Ranger, Aqua, and Montana.

But they weren't alone in David and Moe's house; they have brought their own OC's with them as well. Rex, Raptor, Taco, and Mature were David's OC's so they usually hang over a lot at their house most of the time since they really didn't have a place to stay at all the time.

As for the others, Chibi's OCs were also with the group. Xibchi, who was just seating on the couch bored as usual. Berry, Betty, Bena were there as well, since they were bored and wanted to come. Eragon was in the kitchen getting the popcorn.

Asia's had brought three of her OC's Rei, Mugan, and Mariah. Rei was looking at a magazine to see what shows were on tonight or if there were any new movies on demand. Mugan was using the phone to make some prank calls as he made an evil smirk on his face. Mariah was hiding behind the couch nervously because she was shy they she held onto Asia's arm from behind to keep her company.

Montana, John, Sarah Asakura, and Miyuri, Montana's OC sister were over there too. They came over with Montana because they rarely hang out in a while since Montana was doing mission after mission. Montana A. and his siblings were back from Japan for a little R&R, and Miyuri was there to see her friends again.

Ranger had brought Rolo'mono, Seamus, and Kanton along for the hell of it since they had nothing better to do and Kanton was from the future. Kanton was zoning while Rolo'mono and Seamus were arguing or trying to kill each other.

Everyone was watching TV with Moe flipping the channels. Eragon coming back from the kitchen but then he suddenly trips on a bump in the rug and the popcorn he was holding lands on Xibchi's head. Berry flies up to her, lifts up the bucket of what the popcorn WAS in, and notices that Xibchi's eyes were in an angry glare and glowing red. "Uh....Is Xibchi okay?" Berry asked. Mature turns his head over to see Xibchi and responds to Berry's question. "She's as red as a lolly pop."

Rei complained to Moe, "C'mon Moe, you've flipped over about a thousand channels; surely something would be on by now if you stopped changing every channel we passed." "But theirs nothing on to watch." Moe replied. "That's what you just said ten minutes ago." Rex added.

Eragon was trying to hide from Xibchi's wrath. Chibi had enough and said to Moe, "Just pick something already Moe!" "Don't worry, I'm almost there." Moe answered. Everyone sighs. Rex had final had it, "Just pick something already?" He shouted.

Eragon pop's out from behind the couch, and says, "Can we at least watch a movie?" "Theirs movie on demand, we should watch on there." David suggested. "Great idea!" Moe agreed making everyone dead paint. Ranger sighs, "And you had to flip through all those channels for nothing?"

The group changes the channel to Movies on demand where they would have to decide in what type of movies they wanted to see. Chibi, Eragon, and Berry shout, "Comedy!" Xibchi signs, "I don't care what we watch." Bena yells out "Action!" Betty would says, "I'm good with watching anything really."

"I'm up for Action!" Said Ranger. "Me too." Said Stephen. "Me three." Said Montana. "I'm up for some serious gangster rappin'" Said Alter Shead. "I'm with Alter Shead on that." Asia added. "I go for action!" Shouted Rei. "I go for some rappin'." Said Mugan. "I'm fine with what every one all feel like to me." Said Mariah shyly. "I would like to see a fantasy, if anyone is alright with that." Said Aqua with a smile.

"Ow, ow… can I pick the movie, can I pick the movie?" Asked Seamus jumping up and down. "SHUT UP!" Xibchi snapped. "JUST SHUT FOR FIVE MINUTES FOR EVERYONE TO DESIDE! GOD!" "Oh please, pretty please…?" Seamus begged. Xibchi formed a tick mark on her head. "NO!" She shouted at him. "Aw, come on!" Seamus moaned. "If you don't shut up, I will kill you." Xibchi warned him. Rolo'mono, Kanton, and Miyuri only rolled their eyes.

"Senor David, what do you think we should watch?" Taco asked. David only shrugs. "I don't know. I guess we could all take a vote on a movie we like to see and…" Before he could say anything else the TV was suddenly changed to a different satiation.

Xibchi turned to Berry, "Berry! I thought we told you to stop plugging stuff in the outlets in other people houses!" Berry responds, "That wasn't me, I learned my lesson the last time!" Betty looks up and goes, "Wait, if Berry didn't do that, then...."

Their question was answered when the TV channel revealed an opening premier night with cameras flashing, spotlights shinning, and crowds of roaring covered the sides all waving up sighs for a certain movie that was playing. A man by the name of Ryan Seacrest was the host for this opening primer announcing to the world of what the movie was. "Hello everyone, I'm Ryan Seacrest tonight's host of this opening primer." He introduced himself. "Here to give you the grand opening that everyone has been talking about."

"What the hell is going on?" Mugan asked. "And what is this guy talking about." "Quite!" Xibchi hissed at him. "Listen to what he's saying and we'll all find out." "Hey Moe bro, turn the volume up?" Mugan asked. Moe listens turning the volume up more so everyone could here and listen.

"Yes indeed…" Mr. Seacrest smiled. "This is a fantastic night for the grand opening." "Grand opening, grand opening to what?" Rex questioned. "The latest movie of all times has final come to the big screen for the whole world to see…" "To see what?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"The number one hit movie in America is final here. As a matter in fact, here's our guest stars for tonight's movie, our favorite characters, our two lovely couple, the biggest stars Disney channel has ever put together." Ryan Seacrest announced. "Wait a minute?" Stephen puzzled. "Biggest stars of Disney channel? Could they obviously be talking about…?"

Before Stephen could finish, the camera reveals to show the cast of High School Musical, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessie. Ryan Seacrest made his final announcement, "Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for the cast of High School Musical!"

With that said everyone in the room froze silent with eyes wide like dinner plates. Moe dropped the clicker on the floor with not a word in his mouth. Eragon split the popcorn he was holding all over the floor. Everyone was quite and had nothing to say about this. Soon David, Montana, and Ranger were the only ones to break the silence by each saying, "Oh…" "My…" "God…"

With that said everyone in the room jumps with fear and panic screaming all over the place. Everyone's OC's were jumping around screaming with the horror that their eyes witness on TV. Ranger, Montana, and Stephen went on a rampage shooting the ceiling, breaking fragile items, and shattering windows. Asia, Chibi, and Aqua all hold each other tight with some of the OC's Mariah, Raptor, Berry, Bena, and Betty. Montana A, John, Sarah, and Miyuri had gone outside to scream in horror about the High School Musical movie appearing and went to proceed to breaking the ground under them.

"Moe, Change the channel, change the channel?" Rex panicked. "I'm trying too…" Moe replied with fear. "But it's on every channel on TV?" Trying to flip the dials on the remote to almost as fast as he could to get rid of what was on but it didn't work knowing every program had the same channel.

"Damn why is nothing ever good on TV except Battlestar Galactica?" Ranger asked in misery. Xibchi decides to stop the craziness by yelling, "SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE!" With that, everyone froze and looks at Xibchi, who was really annoyed and angry. "Wow that got everyone's attention." Eragon said, "Oh shut it, Eragon" Xibchi said, in an angry tone.

The host turns to face the main couple and the rest of the cast for the High School Musical 3 movie. "So how does it feel to be here tonight on the big screen you all?" He asked pointing the microphone at Troy with his arm around his girl, Gabriella. (**Who was a slut**) and chuckles, "Well Ryan, were really glad to be here tonight for this grand opening, aren't we Gabriella?" He turned facing his girlfriend who giggled. "Yes we are?"

Rex shouts out at him on the TV, "Yeah, you bet you want to prick!" Troy continues. "It makes us feel so happy that Disney final allowed us to appear on the big screen for everyone all around the world to see our 3rd movie." "No it doesn't?" Rei snapped.

"So what plans do you have in the future after the movie?" The host asked. "Well Ryan, after this movie we made plans to make the world better for us and all of Disney channel?" Troy answered. "Like what? Final jumping off a cliff and committing suicide?" Aqua glare at them.

Then Chad steps up next to Troy answering to the host, "Because were gonna take a road trip all around the world for everyone to here High School Musical is coming to their town and having concerts for everyone too see?" "What!" Everyone shouted. "That's right." Troy added. "Were having an all year High School Musical concert road trip where you'll get to see us live in concert?"

"No way!" Everyone shouted shaking their heads in disagreement. "They'll be music?" Sharpay said. "And not the good kind of music." Asia shook her head. "Singing?" Ryan her cousin added. "Not everyone with you guys?" Alter disapproved. "Dancing?" Taylor smiled. "You're dancing moves suck!" Montana snapped at her. "And more?" Troy gave a big smile while everyone else shook their heads again "No more!"

The host giggles hearing all their plans they announced. "Oh boy, this is so exciting. I feel so happy I could pee in my pants." Everyone stops in silence hearing his statement until Mature broke the silence with a response, "I wonder if he's actually gonna do that?" Moe shrugs responding back, "I don't know. Maybe I should record it just in case."

"Well you should, Mr. Seacrest." Troy laughed. "Cause were all excited to see our fans for the opening primer of High School Musical 3 tonight, and we hope to see America their too…" Troy pointed at the camera giving a wink.

"What do we do now?" Miyuri asked and every replied with the same tone. "Kill them." "But how?" David thinks to himself then responds with an answer, "We gotta call up Wormtail about this and have him gather everyone to his place so we can discus what's going on."

* * *

After sometime later, everyone was gathered at Wormtail's Ice castle where they discuss their meeting about the opening primer of High School Musical 3. Deidara was complaining on why he was dragged here. "Just be glad Chibi didn't make you wear a dress, Deidara." Brawly exclaimed. "You're lucky I'm not blowing anything up right now?" Deidara snapped.

Roxanne asks, "Chibi was there a reason why you dragged me, Brawly and Deidara here?" "Don't forget Tobi!" Tobi shouted. "Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara yells. "_Shh_… Quite you guys, they're about to announce the meeting real soon." Chibi informed them.

Taros-taichi, Debeb, and Sieg were there too while Momotaros asked Montana, "Wait, why are we here again?" "Something about blowing up a grand premier at a party or something?" answered Ryutaros, as he was break dancing in the room.

Urataros added his saying in the matter "Ah ah, it's a shame thou, those girls are gonna get killed at the premier" While Kintaros did push-up, in his sleep, in the room too. Sieg stated his opinion "Well, those peons are about to get a lesson they won't forget anytime soon" As he sipped his cup of tea.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is getting hungry so I'll make us some food" Debeb said as he went into the kitchen as everyone's stomach growled at the same time. Berry goes up to Xibchi and goes, "Why are we planning again?" "Oh for the love of god Berry, don't tell me you forgot?" Xibchi asked annoyed "Okay......I won't then."

Eragon was looking around and ask, "Has anyone seen Bena around here?" Debeb comes in with the food as he almost slipped on the ice. Eragon sees Debeb and he starts running until he slips on the ice and crashes right at Roxanne and Brawly and Bena crashes into Debeb, letting the food fly everywhere.

"Oy teme, what the hell are you doing baka?" Momotaros yelled as Montana punched him in the guts, causing him to double over. "Baka, you didn't know that there're children here?" "Wow that was NUTS!" Bena said, as she got back up, all dizzy from skating around. "Ah ah, baka sempai." Urataros said as he way playing with a toy rod and kiddy pool full of plastic fish.

Moe was at the front entrance of the castle letting everyone they could in. Up next was more of David's OC's Alanabeth, Gutara, Heric, Judite, and Flutterbi. "Thank god you guys have showed up?" Moe said with believed. "You came as soon as possible, Moe." Violet replied. "So what's this meeting all about anyway?" "You're about to find out soon enough." Moe exclaimed.

At the entrance of the castle, Sweet decided to speak up. "Aight nigga, tell me against what we doing here!" Alter then replied, much to his annoyance. "Sweet, like I've told you for about the billionth time today, were gonna blow up the grand premier of a movie!" "OK, but why do we have to do that? Where does it help the hood?" Alter just stared at him and said. "Sweet, we ain't in the hood! Forget it for a while!" Sweet then snapped. "Forget you, nigga! You're lucky were far from home now, or else I'd be going back!"

Aqua walks in with Demyx, although the two were confused of what's going on. "Why are we all here?" Demyx asked. Aqua looked at her boyfriend. "Well, from what I know, we're planning on blowing up a grand premier of a movie." "Oh," Demyx muttered.

Silence, then Demyx asked as he pointed to someone behind him, "Why do we have to bring him though?" "Well, I want to introduce everyone to my first teacher from four thousand years ago. I bet everyone will like him," Aqua replied. Demyx sweat dropped. "I seriously doubt that. When I look at him, he sent chills down my back!" He said as he shivered dramatically.

Alter, Sweet, Ceaser and CJ walk up to the entrance, when Sweet notices Moe's presence. "Oh look, its Burning Man! The hell you doing here?" Sweet said, still remembering the burning-accident a few weeks ago. Moe sighs deeply rolling his eyes in announce. "That was only a one time deal there. I wasn't being serious you know."

"Demyx, Aqua, glad that you can make it!" David exclaimed, walking over to him. "Hey David," Aqua greeted, smiling. "I've got someone for you to meet David." "Huh? Who is it?" David asked with a confused look. "So, you're David that Aqua told me about," a man's voice said, making Aqua and Demyx turn around to the source with David looking as well. "David, meet my other sensei, Kratos Aurion," Aqua introduced David to the man, named Kratos. "Hi," David greeted. "Nice meeting you," Kratos said with a nod from his head.

"May I have all your attention please!" Called out a mad scientist cyborg wizard with a worm like tail name Wormtail96. "The meeting is about to begin. So everyone, take your seats." Wormtail informed as everyone listened and took their seats. Up on stage with him were too other authors, Glowworm666 and Stitch Phantom. David stepped forward on stage with him to the other two authors.

"Hey, what's going on here with this meeting?" Asked Tieh. "Quite!" Asia elbowed her. "It's about to start." "This better be important, I'm a body guard, not the kind of one to go to meetings like this." "You're about to find out soon enough." "Couldn't you have told me that before calling me up here?" Tieh snapped.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Now I believe your all wondering why you are here?" Wormtail informed. Everyone only muttered to one another. "Not really?" Shrugged Grif. "I just thought were here cause you wanted us her so you could board us to death." Wormtail only rolled his eyes at him. "Right… well the real reason why you all came here was because all the televisions have been cut off to one station."

"And what station is that?" Asked Sora putting his hands behind his head. Wormtail looked down in disappointment. "I'm afraid the station is broadcast to only one channel for the opening primer of High School Musical 3, my friends?" With that said everyone jumped with horror and shock to have heard the news.

"No way!" Shouted Kazuma. "This can't be happening?" Cried Tucker. "They're making a third High School Musical?" Eddy asked. "Of course they are, Eddy." Double D answered. "Didn't you know about it?" "Yeah but I didn't know they were actually gonna make it for real or put it in theaters."

"You mean to tell us that all our TV programs are blocked by this stupid primer for a lousy Disney movie?" Complained Gwizdo. "Afraid so." Wormtail nodded in defeat. "That's insane!" Gwizdo shouted with fury. "Gwizdo, it isn't right for you to get so angry." Lian-Chu tried calming him down.

"No man, he's right." Said Roman. "I'm with him all the way." "This is a load of bull crap if you ask me." Jonesy agreed. "Just what the bloody hell was Disney thinking anyway about this?" "No… this isn't Disney." Said Yang with disbelief. "This is none other than Disney channel. There the one's ruining everything here in Fan Fiction."

"As you all may the first High School Musical was Okay." Wormtail pointed. Some in the meeting mumbled and shrugged in a bit of an agreement to Wormtail's point. "But after they started doing so much more by making sequels it just blew it out of proportion." Everyone had all agreed with his statement shouting and booing at the fact of all of it.

"From what I've heard from David and the others here from the SOS Fan Fic Brigade that High School Musical is gonna start a world concert road trip after their primer. And we all know how annoying that will be seeing them all show up in our neighborhoods, towns, cities, and parks singing their songs all over to the world and Fan Fiction, right?" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted to Wormtail's point.

"So tonight were not gonna take this from them anymore." Wormtail announced. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted. "Were gonna put an end to all of this and stop High School Musical from having its opening primer." "Yeah!" Then Mature steps up shouting out to the people. "Were gonna catch them!" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted on Mature's point "Were gonna cook them!" "Err… Yeah!" "And were gonna eat them!" Mature shouted leaving everyone with a big, "Huh?" Everyone all looked at Mature confused and shocked. Mature froze in his steps just noticing what he had just said. "Oh wait. Wrong movie."

"Alright everyone." David informed. "Lets go to that primer and make a stop to it." "Yeah!" Everyone shouted with joy and cheerfulness. Everyone soon headed out of the ice castle where they were going to the primer in stopping the High School Musical 3 movie.

In the crowd was Hinata who seemed to be a bit nervous going until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Hey Hinata?" Hinata stopped and turned to that voice she heard coming from none other than her beloved Naruto. Naruto made his approach towards surprised to see she was here.

"Hey Hinata, you're here to crash the opening primer to High School Musical as well?" Hinata blushed shyly responding, "Yes… I too am not a fan for High School Musical or any of their original movies, so I want to help everyone put a stop to this once and for all." Naruto grinned. "That's great Hinata, I'm glad you're with us against High School Musical. Tonight you'll be sticking with me." Hinata's eye's widen with surprise to hear him say that to her and nodded, "Right." "Okay, let's go." He cheered taking her hand and following the crowd.

* * *

Later that night, at the opening primer, it was almost time for the movie to start for High School Musical 3. Everyone was so excited, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor were still laughing about how great their movie and opening primer tonight, and Ryan Seacrest was about to pee his pants. "Well its almost time for the movie to start. So are you guys ready?" Seacrest asked. "Oh we are." Troy answered looking at his girl friend who both smiled, "We are."

Just then, there was a shout coming up front of the crowd, "Objection!" The Host, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor all looked up front to see Mature pointing his finger at them exactly like Phoenix Wright. Next to him was actually Phoenix Wright himself pointing his finger at them. "Objection is right from Lawyer Mature and Phoenix Wright to you six."

Standing all in front were the SOS Fan Fic Brigade members, cartoons, anime, and other folks of Fan Fiction all pissed off with fury at the cast of High School Musical. Troy only chuckled. "And just who might you all be?" Chibi steps forward introducing everyone. "Were the SOS Fan Fic Brigade, and don't you forget it." Wormtail steps forward with Phantom and Glowworm as well. "And we are the authors of Fan Fiction along with every other cartoon, anime, video game, and OC characters who hate you." Wormtail informed.

"Hate us?" Chad asked. "How in the world could you hate us? Were the most popular group in the world." "Not in my group your not?" Phantom shouted. "You guys are a load of bull crap that deserves to route in hell." The six were offended by this and how they got treated. "Well that wasn't very nice." Said Sharpay. "Hey, not as nice to what Ranger's gonna do to ya." Montana answered. "Who's Montana?" Asked Troy.

When that was said the sound of a mongoose was heard being ridden and speeds off a building flying high into the air landing in front of everyone with Ranger on it. He pulls out right away his pistol pointing it out to the host. The host only turned to the camera giggling with excitement when he turned to face Ranger, he shoot the pistol right through his head instantly killing him as he dropped to the floor.

The cast of High School Musical saw this and looked back at everyone with horror looks in there eyes as they all ran for their lives in the primer from getting killed by everyone. Wormtail shouts out to everyone from behind, "Attack…!" Everyone roared with fury and pride charging to the opening primer… "Attack!" Chibi shouted to everyone.

Once inside, the cast all ran for help trying to get away from everyone, Troy shouted out to the guards, "Security, you gotta help us. Theirs a bunch of angry people outside who want to kill else." Just then a gunshot was heard coming from the front.

The person who fired it was the Heath Ledger actor of the Joker, next to him was Jojo, better yet known as Freakshow. "Greetings everyone." He introduced. "Were are tonight's entertainment." The security was already informed about this and immanently.

As the security walked over to the two the Joker turned to Freakshow telling him something he had in mind. "Hey Freakshow, watch me and learn from the master." He smiled cheerful. The security guard steps forward in front of him standing in his way. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the building." The Joker on the other hand didn't seem to care or listen, so instead he came up with an idea. "How about I show you a magic trick."

With that said he pulls out a pencil pounding it on the table with the pencil point facing up. The security guard looked at it and didn't seem to care and informed him again. "Sir, I believe I'm losing my patients. If you could please, leave right away or I will have too…" The Joker suddenly slams his head, smashing him on the table where the pencil was left standing with the pencil already gone before their very eyes. The Joker let out a big, "Ta da!" He said. "It's gone." "Great show their, Joker." Freakshow smirked. "Way to put up a performance."

Outside of the primer the red team and the blue team come crashing onto the red carpet with the tank known as Sheila aiming her canyon at the front doors. Sarge let out the commanded. "Fire in hold!" The tank nodded using her canyon. "You got it." As she launched a missile at the front doors blowing up the entrance.

Everyone crashes inside like a Super Smash Bros. Brawl line up with cartoons, anime, video games, movies, authors and OC's ready to have a fight. Haruhi Suzumiya comes out of the group with a smirk on her face. "Alright everyone. Attack…!" She shouted as everyone shouted charging into the primer Movie Theater to beat up everyone who's there. The casts of High School Musical were on the run. They took different directions so the authors and the SOS Fan Fic Brigade wouldn't capture them.

One of the fans try to run at Eragon, but he accidentally lifts his right arm up, hitting the fan right in the face. As the fan fell down, Eragon looks down and sees what he did. "Oops. Sorry." He said, as he sweat drop. "Dude, you shouldn't be saying sorry to those crazy fangirls." Brawly points out.

Bena flies up to one of the guards, and taps the guard's shoulder. The guard turns around to see Bena floating right there. "Oh, what's a little girl going to do to me?" the guard asked Then Bena punched the guard right in the jaws, sending him flying. "Yay!" Berry shouts out "Good grief." Betty sighs.

15 guards tried to take on Montana, but what they got were whirlwind kicks to their faces. "That's what you get for messing with us you scumbags." said Montana as he did a rider kick to another guard, sending said guard to the others and exploded on contact.

Miyuri attacked the fans with her trident, impaling through them in the gut. More fans kept coming in as Miyuri was seriously outnumbered, by the time the fans rushed in to attack, the fans seem to be knocked backwards by a mysterious force. Then they heard the words "Clock Over," the mysterious figure was none other then Kamen Rider Kabuto holding his ZECT kunai gun in kunai mode, readied himself and prepared himself for an onslaught. "Thanks Tendou." said Miyuri as she'd gotten her second wind to fight. Tendou replied "No problems Miyuri" as he slashed another guard with the kunai gun.

Several guards circle around both Moe and Judite with some cracking their knuckles. "You ready to take them on, Judite?" Moe asked him. Judite responds, "Born ready." The guards come charging up to them about to beat them up. Moe pulls out his katana swords and Judite readies his sharp claws. Both release their attacks on the guards cutting them down from where they stand. Moe and Judite look at one another and both nodded.

Xibchi kicked the one guard in the place that guys don't want to get kicked, until two other guards came behind her and grab her arms. "Hey, you bastards leave her alone, un!" Deidara yells, as he charges at the guards. He then begins to beat the crap out of them, leaving Xibchi, Bena, Berry and Betty to watch the whole thing. "Cool." Bena said in amazement.

Montana looked over to where Miyuri and Tendou were at and thought to himself "Thank kami-sama that Miyuri's alright and the Tendou is helping her fight the guards. Yosh, now its time to henshin." "Kivat!" shouted Montana as Kivat came in and flew towards Montana's hands and bit down on his hands. Tribal mark like stain-glass appeared on his face as he shouted the words "Henshin!" and placed Kivat upside-down on the blood red belt. A flash of quicksilver covered his entire body and as quickly as it appeared, it shattered to reveal none other then Kamen Rider Kiva in Montana's place, rushing at the fans with blinding speed as a stylized street brawler and proceed to beat up the fans with full force.

Montana A., John, and Sarah had to deal with most of the small-fry fans and guards and the reinforcements too. All of the Asakura kids sped up the assault with swords and guns. As most, if not all of them blindly rushed in without hesitation at the Asakura kids, but were met with either a kick/ punch/ or a smack across the face that most of the guards and fan were knocked out in a flash.

Tendou was having a relatively good time as he hardly break a sweat beating down the fans. He slashed another fan down as reinforcements arrived. Tendou smirked underneath his mask and said, "Oba-chan said this: My evolution is faster then the speed of light, you can never catch up with me." As he pointed towards the sky as Hyper Zector appeared and quickly placed it on his left side of his waist as he pressed the horn down shouting, "Hyper Cast Off!" Tachyon energy appeared as his armor had gotten slightly bulkier with new armor replaced his crimson red armor to a silver and crimson red one. Once the transformation was completed, the Zector said "Change Hyper Beetle." as Kamen Rider Kabuto became Kamen Rider Hyper Kabuto.

Brawly and Roxanne were outnumbered by fans. "Okay....now would be a good time for something to happen now." Roxanne said. And right when she said that, two shouts came out of no where yelling "PK fire!" The fans got caught on fire when they got hit. Brawly and Roxanne turn to see Ness, Lucas and Becky standing by. "That'll teach those lower lifeforms not to mess with kids." Becky said with a grin "You didn't even do anything." Roxanne points out. Becky glares at her and she points behind her where a guard was on the ground, in pain.

Judai had his Neos on the scene, Asuka had her Cyber Blader out, Jun had his Armed Dragon LV 10 out readied for battle, Sho had his Vechileroids out, Ryo had Cyber Dark Dragon and Cyber End Dragon out as the rest of the GX crew pulled out their strongest and favorite Monsters out. The GX crew ordered their monsters to attack a large group of fans and guards in their way as they exploded in a mass flame of death

Rukia charged into a group of guards cutting them down one by one with her zanpaktou. She suddenly stopped as the number of guards circled around her blocking her way out and closed in on her. She groaned with a tick mark. "Ah C'mon here. I can't handle these guards all on my own."

"Have no fear my dear." Called a mysterious figure in the shadows. Rukia and the guards all looked up to see the figure was none other than Meta Knight, coming from the shadows. "Meta Knight!" Rukia cried. The guards look up at him as Meta Knight came flying down at the guards doing a spinning drill attack taking all of them down that were circling Rukia. Once finished Meta Knight throws back his cape in victory. Rukia runs up to him with joy. "Oh Meta Knight! You've saved me." She smiled kissing him on the cheek. Meta Knight let out a small blush putting his arms around her. And the crowd goes wild.

The Taros-taichi helped out too in their respected form. Momotaros in Sword Form, Urataros in Rod Form, Kintaros in Axe Form, Ryutaros in Gun Form, Sieg in Wing Form, and Debeb in Vega form all attacked with fire in their eyesand knocked the numbers in their favor. "Heh heh, this is almost too easy. Oy Kameko, how's it going for you?" Yelled Momotaros as he slashed several fans and guards down with an Extreme Slash full charge. Kintaros on the other hand didn't have any problems at all with 30 guards and fans.

Kintaros on the other hand didn't have any problems at all with 30 guards and fans and knocked them over with his brute strength alone. "My strength will make you cry, wipe your tears with this." he said as he checked his neck and threw some napkins at them.

Ryutaros was having a blast, literally. He shot his gun at the fans and guards, along with the building for collateral damage fell on said guards and fans. "Mind if I beat you? I don't hear an answer!" said Ryutaros as he began to breakdance while shooting his gun at said people.

Stephen saw 10 guards surrounding him, as he ready his sword one of the guards shoots the sword off his hand. "Oh you did not just do that!" Stephen shouted. As the guards began to open fire, Stephen manages to jump behind a large crate, but he then noticed that the crate was filled with flame-throwers, "Well didn't see this coming." he said as he picks up a flame-thrower. He jumps out of hiding and aims at the guards "Say hello to my little friend!" he shouted.

Gwizdo and Hector were hiding behind their seats as the battle was going on "Oh man, when Steve asked if we go with him, he didn't say there wouldn't be a battle." Gwizdo said in fear, "Yeah....very scary!" Hector also said in fear. "Gwizdo, Hector where are you!?" a voice called out that both Gwizdo and Hector popped their heads out to see Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli looking for them "Hey over here!" Gwizdo called out to them. The groups make their way to Gwizdo and Hector "Guys where is Stephen?" Athrun asked "Ummm" Gwizdo pointed out where Stephen was.

On the balcony, a Disney star member or character known as Cory was being chased by Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog. He stops at the end of the balcony with no way around being cornered by the two as he put his hands up in the air shouting for mercy from them. "I'm just a celebrity! I'm just a celebrity!" But with no answer Snake wraps his arms around his waste crashing him throw the balcony and falling off as they landed on a table on next to the table was a railing pole which Cory smashed his head on hard.

Sonic jumps off the balcony landing on the ground safely with Snake who was just getting up. Cory was just coming out of it being knocked on the head really hard by the railing pole. Snake looks down at him with a response, "Cory in the house, huh?" Cory nods, "Yeah." A bit knocked out rolling over on his belly trying to get up but instead got his neck snapped by Snake. He turns to Sonic, "Let's get going." Sonic nods.

Seig threw his Boomerrang at the amount of guards in the area and proceeded to slash a fan with his handaxe. Said people were planning on counterattacking while Sieg said his line "Advent, to the top" as he was doing his signature pose. As Sieg reached over to grab a rider pass and swiped it over his buckle, the handaxe glowed a golden yellow and flew towards a guard. The boomerang came back and struck the guard at full force as the handaxe was coming and pierce into said guard. Sieg swiftly ran over to grab the handaxe, effectively pulling it out and caught the boomerang as the guard exploded along with some of the fans and guards near him.

Debeb was surrounded by 50 guards and fans, he rushed in on the nearest targets and slashed them in half. While doing that, Debeb reformed his weapon from a broadsword to a crossbow and began shooting at said people. As he pressed the button on his belt for a full charge and took out the Zeronos card, placed it at a card-shaped port near the hilt of sword mode. Carefully Debeb took aim and unleashed a Grand Strike full charge at the fans and guards, effectively destroying them.

Sora and Roxas both team together back to back facing many up coming guards. Sora takes down 3 using his keyblade and Roxas takes down 5. The two slit up in battle taking down as many as they can. Sora takes down another 3 the same goes with Roxas. He then makes a jump through the air knocking down 5 or more guards in front of him. He stands by himself looking to see if there were any more but to his luck, more kept on coming and Sora was out numbered.

But not for long until a wrecking ball comes crashing through the building smashing aside half the guards in front of him. Sora looks to his surprised seeing it was known other than Slideshow Bob, was laughing sinisterly. With him were Zim and Vlad Vladikoff who were also they're for the ride and help.

"Well hello their Sora." Slideshow Bob greeted. Sora returns the greeting. "Hey Slideshow Bob. Thanks for the help their. I needed it." "No problem Sora. Oh, it looks like you still got a little more." Slideshow Bob pointing swing down the wrecking ball at more of the guards behind him down. Sora turns to see there were none left and turns to Slideshow Bob with a salute, "Thanks." He takes off and runs in battle.

The Stitch Kids, Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Kevin, and Stitch Jr. were simple destroying the place with their own abilities. Ryan used his retractable body parts, arms, Antennas, and back-quills, grabbing heavy stuff with his great strength and throwing them at the guards that were coming after them.

He noticed up ahead was his second brother Sid who was just sitting there in the middle of the way. Ryan calls out to him, "Sid! Get out of the way!" But instead Sid only dropped to the floor sleeping being lazy as usually. Luckily a guard comes running in and trips right over him causing the guard to back flip and fall on his back. "Well that would work." Ryan shrugged.

The guard looks up to see Ryan, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Kevin, and Stitch Jr. all glaring at him. Dino cracks his knuckles as he said, "Pay back time." He jumps on the guard slashing him and beating the crap out of him giving the guard no mercy.

Back with Roxas, he takes down many up coming guards that were in his way passing through him. He stops to see one guard had nunchucks on him as he was doing many skillful tricks to frighten Roxas. Roxas deeply sighs at him point his keyblade at him holding down on the handle tight a gunshot was fired from his keyblade shooting down the guard. This gave Roxas quite a surprise, as he didn't notice this before. "I wonder what else this thing can do?" He holds the handle tight and a bright blue lightsaber blade comes out from his keyblade. "Pretty cool weapon." Roxas smirked with joy as he charges at more up coming guards taking them down with his lightsaber keyblade.

CJ, Sweet, and Caesar come crashing in the building with the car loaded up with many guns as they took them out and started firing at all the fans and guards running around and coming at em. CJ makes a shot shooting down a guard. "Yeah, take that bitch." Sweet pulls out two machine guns firing all around him many fans and guard. "Yeah! Who owns you now, fools." Sweet laughed.

Duncan lights up two torches and starts setting decorations on fire around the whole Movie Theater for High School Musical. "Man I've been waiting to do this for so long now." He grinned. He looks at a hanging poster of High School Musical 3 and lights it on fire seeing the smiling faces of the six cast members burning on fire melting them down.

Naruto and Hinata face off many guards that are coming after them. Naruto takes one with a kunai knife while Hinata uses her gentle fist on up coming ones taking them down at a time. Naruto then uses his shadow clone jutsu beating up many of the guards in their way. He then uses one shadow clone to help him create the rasengan using it to knock down a large group of guards coming after them knocking down a verity of fans with them.

More guards kept coming at Naruto and Hinata, this time with kunai knifes of their own and the two-grabbed kunai knifes to protect themselves. Naruto blocked the attack of one guard and Hinata cut one out of the guard's hand. Naruto then strikes back at the guard cutting him through the chest then stabs another on the shoulder. Hinata throws three kunai knifes at three guards and pulls out another to block another guards attack then cuts him through the chest. Naruto through more kunai knifes at more of the guards injuring or killing.

Once the guards were taking out, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the arm spinning her around as he embarrassed her with a kiss to the lips. Hinata only closed her eyes planting her arms around his neck. The two blushed with happiness then broke the kiss as they pulled out more kunai knifes to attack more of the guards.

Ranger and Alter used their swords the Moon sword awakening for Ranger and the Heartbreaker for Alter, cutting down many guards down in front of them. "Well that wasn't too hard." Alter shrugged. "And to think this was enough." Ranger agreed. Just to there surprise a roaring fan of screaming loud mouth crazy fangirls come running inside the theater to see High School Musical live. The two both stair at this with irritated faces. "You gotta be fucking joking?" The two said.

Ranger points his sword at the girls, "Alter, you go on ahead and help out the others. I'll deal with these bitches." Alter Shead let out a salute, "Good killing?" Then runs off to fight. Ranger glares at the fangirls. "Now I really don't mind fangirls who like my friends so much but if their this crazy for the most gayest movie of Disney, their out of their minds." With that Ranger charges to fangirls cutting them all down in half as the fangirls didn't seem to care if they were getting killed by someone who hates them, they just kept running in.

A big Fangirl comes up with an axe. "Wow nice axe," Ranger said. Then he raised his sword and turned a small device like a bike gearshift. "Burn time." Fire shoots out of the sword and the fangirl screams and runs around in a circle. Ranger smirks, "Fangirl flambé"

On the top floor Troy and Gabriella were running for their lives from the madness until Gabriella was hit in the stomach by a cloe staff causing her to fall on the ground doing a back flip first. "Gabriella!" Troy cried rushing over to his girl to save her until he was whacked on the back of the head by a golf club. Montana and Chibi were the ones who had taken them out. "That's how we do shit in our house." Montana smirked.

Suddenly Chibi thought of an idea. "Hey Montana, you know what we should do?" She whispers into his ears. Montana grinned with excitement, "Oh god, totally!" To their excitement the two rode the couple down the stairs like snow sleds as they cheered with excitement. "Yeah…!" Once they hit the bottom and crash the two do a back flip on the floor and land on their bottoms both highfiving each other, "Awesome!"

Taylor McKessie was running for her life all alone until Asia blocked her way. "Not so fast." She said. "Out of my way you twerp." Taylor snapped at her ghetto fabulously. "Don't call me a twerp, you bitch." Asia snapped back. "You look like a twerp to me." "My friends don't think I am?" Asia glared at her. "And if my bro David was here, he would have kicked the ass out of your gay boyfriend." "My boyfriend ain't gay?" Taylor replied. "Theirs only one way to settle this." Asia said with Taylor finishing off the sentence. "Let's fight."

The two charge at one another both throwing kicks at their faces first. Asia moved her head aside to avoid Taylor's but kicks Taylor in the face directly. The two turn back to face one another with Asia pulling out her knife that turned into a sword and Taylor grabbing two swords on the side. How did a theater have those? Who knows?

The two had a sword fight two the death. Asia swung her sword at Taylor who blocked the attack then strikes back swinging both swords at her. Asia did a back flip to avoid from getting hit and charges right back up to her. The two girls both glare at one another pushing each other back. Taylor seemed to have over power Asia's strength but Asia wasn't quitting just yet as she pulled her back more.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Hanataro were running on the third floor trying get into battle until Hanataro noticed Asia was in trouble and stopped called out to them. "You guys, Asia's in trouble! We gotta help her." Ichigo and Orihime looked at one another and nodded. They noticed a strong wire across the other side and jump on it.

Asia still tried to push back Taylor but struggled to hold her back. But Asia wasn't giving up for how much hate she had with her and all of High School Musical. "Face it, its over." She laughed until a voice called out, "Look out below!" The two turn to see Ichigo, Orihime and Hanataro swing down to the second floor and crash Taylor right into the way.

Asia was surprised to see Ichigo, Orihime and Hanataro to her rescue, especially Hanataro. Hanataro pulled himself up feeling a bit dizzy then was glumped by Asia with cheer. "Hanataro! You saved me." Asia cried hugging her boyfriend then kissing him on the cheek. Hanataro blushed, "It was nothing really."

Taylor got up feeling a bit dizzy then noticed Asia, Hanataro, Ichigo, and Orihime, the two couples looking down at her. "Room for one more?" Hanataro offered. "Of course." Asia smiled. "Mind if we help." Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded. "Not at all." Asia replied. The four then look at her about to do the worse as Taylor gasped with shocked. "Uh oh!" The four started to beat her up or stab her to death. Taylor let out a loud scream.

Two more Disney channel stars come running through the hallways to be known other than the Sister Sister twins, Tia and Tamera. They both trip over a rope set across the room falling on the floor and look up two see two School girls in uniform looking down at them. They were Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi. "Well well well… what do we have here?" Smirked Haruhi. "It looks like one of the Sister Sister twins." Konata answered.

Just then something popped into her head. "Hey, which one of you girls were the one who ate that goldfish in that one TV show episode?" The twins looked at one another having no clue then turn to face the girls. Konata shrugged, "Oh well, I'll just tell everyone in Finding Nemo I beat the crap out of the girl who ate Nemo. Tia and Tamera look at each other as they both screamed being dragged away by Haruhi and Konata as they drag them to a room and literally beat the crap out of them.

The fans of HSM were just patiently waiting in line until... "Hiya!!" Aqua suddenly shouted drop kicked a guard, knocking him out instantly. The other guard was about to help his partner when he was hit on the head by a sitar, curtsy of Demyx. "Nice shot, Myde-kins!!" Aqua commented as Demyx rubbed his head sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Aw, it was nothing my darling jewel," he replied. The two suddenly looked to the side and saw more guards running towards them. "Uh-oh..." The two of them said while Demyx ducked under a rabid fan trying to tackle him to the ground for this and Aqua punch another fan in the face without turning around, making them fall to the ground.

Before the guards could reach them though... "Judgement!" Several pillars of white light fell from the sky and obliterated the guards. The two looked to the top of the building and saw Kratos. "Do you have to do that Sensei?" Aqua asked. "I did what was necessary," he replied, "Besides, I saw a little bit of that movie and already I hated it." "Ouch man," Demyx commented as he kicked a fan in the face while Aqua dropped kicked another fan. "I wonder how the others are doing," Aqua said as she jumped over another fan, grabbed their head and slung them the other fans.

Church, Tucker, Tex, and Caboose were hiding behind the snackbar while fangirls threw crap at them. "Okay, Tex you take the one's on the left, we've got the ones on the right." Church said. "There's twice as many on the left." Tex deadpanned.

"Duh." Church said.

Suddenly a really big round from fired from across the street shot into and tore a dozen of the fangirls in half before blowing a three foot wide hole in the wall. The blues stood up confused. "What the hell was that?" Church asked.

Then a sinister voice spoke. "Releasing control art restrictions to level three. Maintain release until targets have been silenced."

Then a man in a red Victorian style jacket and wearing a red fedora came in and the fangirls began to scream and run around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Soldier's I suggest you kill them now if you want to have actually done something this battle." The man said.

The blues opened fire without hesitation and cut down the fangirls. The man nodded his head in the direction of an alley across the street from which emerged a girl with reddish blonde hair, carrying a very big gun, and wearing a blue uniform. "Excellent shooting police girl." The man said. "Bow-chicka-bow-wow." Tucker said mere seconds before Tex punched him.

Ranger came flying out of the theater and crashed into an arcade game. He struggled out of the broken machine and rubbed the back of his forehead. "Ow... Hi Alucard, hi Victoria." "Hello." Alucard said pulling out his pistols. "Hey." Victoria said putting in a fresh shell into her cannon.

"I see you've meet the blue." Ranger said pulling out his own pistols. "Yes." Alucard said before following Ranger to the theater door. "Come on police girl." He snapped over his shoulder. "Yes master. Seras said running after him.

Rolo'mono and Seamns stood back to back surrounded by fangirls. Seamus raised his plasma rifles, ready for the fight. "Okay you little bitches let's play." He shouted while Rolo'mono pulled out his energy sword. "Allow to educate you in the glory of Keanu Revees heretics!" He shouted before beheading a fangirl.

Ranger kicked down the door to the projection booth and found three fangirls looking at a labtop. "What 'cha looking at?" He asked walking up behind them and then nearly gagged at what he saw. Himself and Shade, doing the Charmeldassen. "Bitches." He snarled before pulling out his pistols and shooting all three in quick succession.

Another member of High School Musical, Chad Danforth was running for his life until his way was blocked by none other than Alter Shead. "Well this is a surprised." Alter said. "Yo man, get out of my way." Chad snapped. "And who do you think you are telling me that?" Alter asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm Chad Danforth, that's who dog."

Alter only laughed at his performance. "Pathetic. You're not even that good of a rapper than." "Shut up dog, I'm about to rap your world upside down." Chad stated. "Okay then." Alter insisted. "Bring it." "With pleasure, bro." Chad replied. "Hey, only my friends can call me that." Alter said.

"Tell you what, how about you try one of our newest albums. I'm sure a little bit of your music will brighten you up." Chad offered pulling out some disk. "No thanks." Alter protested. "I'm not into your kind of music." "Well maybe you could try something new for a change." Chad said tossing the disk one by one at him. Alter took them out using his heartbreaker. "That's not gonna work on me, man." Alter responds. "Oh really, then how about you try something else."

With that Chad pulls out a disc launcher that is like a crossbow, launching disk coming fast directly at Alter. Alter simple dodged the attacks as the disk hit the pillars, statues, or walls. Chad targeted Alter all over the place trying to shoot him from where he stands. Alter didn't seem impressed at all from his attack and decide to wrap things up.

"C'mon dog, don't tell me your afraid to fight." Chad laughed. Alter hiding from behind the pillar responds, "Of course not. It's not that. It's simple that your attacks really suck, and I've been through much battles than you ever had." "Oh really? Is that so?" Chad asked to his surprised Alter coming out using his heartbreaker to break the disc launcher in his hands. "Yeah, that's so." Alter said, as he stabbed Chad in the chest with his heartbreaker then kicked him off the edge onto the bottom floor where all the fan girls were. "Boy, was that guy just a complete waste of my time." Alter said looking down at his body.

Ranger on the bottom floor continued to kill more fangirls that were coming in the theater until the falling corpse of Chad Danforth, fell on the ground with a bunch of fangirls running up to him as they pulled or tore off everything on him. Ranger looked with disgust, seeing the fangirls screaming and attacking someone they love so much trying to get some out of him, even if he's dead. They were like scavengers tarring scarps of meat off a bone.

Just then, a fangirl shouts out to another High School Musical member who was trying to sneak out of the theater bringing Ranger's attention. "Look, it's Ryan Evans!" Ryan who was trying to sneak out had his cover blown as he noticed Ranger had found him and was about to do the worse. Ryan ran for his life upstairs trying to avoid the trouble but, the stairs were destroyed by a missile shoot coming from Sheila, who blow up his get away. Ranger turns to her. "Thank, Sheila." "Your very welcome Ranger."

Ryan was cornered, as he had no other way to go except accepting his death from Ranger's Moon Sword. "Ah give me a break man, I'm to young to die." Ryan moaned. "Hey, I'm younger than you and I'm still gonna kick your ass." Ranger replied. Ryan then started to plead for his life. "Please don't do this to me man." "Ain't falling for it you queer."

With that Ryan stopped with insult. "Excuse me? But I am not a queer." "Well you do look pretty gay to me with how you dress and dance like one, especially that pink hate of yours." Ranger pointed. "Oh please, that doesn't mean I'm gay." Ryan replied sounding sissy like a girl. Ranger raised an eyebrow. "You seem like it."

"Oh really, well in that case then, you should see how many fangirls I have all over me." Ryan stated. "Like what?" Ranger shrugged. "All grouped up talking about your yaoi fan club?" "Oh… I believe I have much worse in mind for you." Ryan grinned as he shouted to all his fangirls. "Huddle!"

All the fangirls group around him and soon formed together building up into a large type of fangirl made like machine transforming all the fangirls put together into a giant fighting fangirl made body armor suit for Ryan. It was about the size of a primitive giant with fangirl made claws and fangirl made protection armor. Ranger looked at the size of the fangirl made armor suit of Ryan's and made an evil grin, "Dude… you've just made things a whole lot better for me."

Ranger charges up to the fangirl made robot with his moon sword ready to strike it down as the fangirl made robot swings a punch at him. Ranger only swung his sword cutting through the fangirl fist robot as fangirls feel out of it. More were building up on its fist and use its other fist to attack. Ranger jumps over it and cuts through the arm of the fangirl made robot releasing all the crazy fangirls attached to it from its body and killing the ones that he cut through.

The fangirl made robot then lifts its foot over Ranger about to step on him as Ranger put up his sword blocking the attack but instead only cutting through the foot of the fangirl made robot like butter, cutting up as many fangirls that were trying to step on him. The fangirl made robot lost on foot and was trying to balance its self until more fangirl form up to rebuild its foot up again.

Ryan turns to face Ranger with laughter. "Face it, your no match for me with my fangirl made body armor robot. "Dude, who ever said I wanted to defeat you so soon." Ranger replied with a deadly grin and eyes blood red in his eyes. "I just wont more fangirls to kill…" He charges up to the fangirl made robot ready to make his attack again.

On the balcony, Tenten and Ty Lee were running to battle to help anyone until they noticed Ranger on the bottom fighting alone. "Ranger!" They both cried. Tenten turns to Ty Lee, "Listen Ty Lee, just to make things clear to you, I seriously don't like you and I would rather help Ranger myself than ask you for help, but just this once we both need to help him out." Tenten informed. "Okay." Ty Lee smiled in respond.

Tenten only raised an eyebrow. "Your okay with this." Ty Lee nodded, "Yep." "Are you sure?" Tenten asked with a lost response. Ty Lee answered, "Of course." "Okay then…" They both jump down off the balcony to fight in action to help Ranger.

Tenten attacks with using her scrolls to summon many sharp weapons out and fires them at the fangirl made battle armor robot.

Kunai's, blades, knifes, hooks, and many other weapons strike down on the fangirl made robot as dozens of fangirls fall off stabbed to death by Tenten's attack. She then pulls out her pull whacking right through the fangirl made robot knocking out many fangirls as she could right out.

Ty Lee uses many of her kung fu moves kicking right through the number of fangirls on top of the fangirl made robot as some were shot out of it with broken body parts and badly injuries. She then uses a fire-bending move on the fangirl made robot as she burns the top of the battle armor fangirl robot with screaming fangirls burning alive.

Both girls jump to the side next to Ranger leaving him surprised. "Tenten? Ty Lee? What are you girls doing here?" Ranger asked. "Were here to help." Ty Lee answered with a smile. "At least." Tenten added. Ranger sighs, "You girls stand aside, you'll only get in my way."

"That's not true, Ranger." Ty Lee pleaded. "I help get ride of most of the fangirls by burning them up top." "What! That's not true." Tenten shouted with disbelief. "I helped the most by using my scrolls to take out most of the fangirls." "Yeah right. You barely did any damage, girl." Ty Lee replied insulting her. "Why you…" Tenten frowned, "You take that back?" "Make me."

Just then, Tenten tackled Ty Lee starting a catfight over one another with Ranger. Ranger only dead panted as his own fangirls wouldn't shut up. "Sorry girls, but this is for your only good." He grabs both girls pulling them apart then throws them in a trashcan to leave them out of battle. "Alright then, where was I. Oh yeah."

Ranger charged into battle to finish the job. Both girls, Tenten and Ty Lee watched as their beloved Ranger thought in battle. "Go Ranger!" Ty Lee cheered. "Hey, I'm the one who's encouraging him her." Tenten snapped. "Who cares what you think, Ranger is my man." Ty Lee said with dreamy eyes. "Why you…" Tenten groaned as she attacked her again still in the trashcan.

Ranger faces Ryan in his fangirl made robot battle armor suit as he grips his sword tight ready to strike making his last statement, "Time to finish this." Ranger attacks by using Twilight slash at the fangirl made robot. Next, he switches to Twilight Frigra damaging to fangirl made robot even more. Then he uses Twilight terror to kill numerous numbers of fangirls. After that he uses Twilight volley aiming directly at Ryan in the battle armor fangirl made robot. And final last but not least Ranger makes his final attack by using Pursuit of the Angel of Death striking right through of the fangirl made robot as the fight was already over.

Ryan started to bleed right out of his mouth as the fangirl made battle armor robot vibrated like crazy and begins to malfunction. The whole thing blew up into a huge explosion with Ryan in it still with nothing left of him or the fangirls that Ranger fought. All what was left was his silly pink hat that burnt up into flames.

Ranger sighs with relief of his defeating with Ryan and can focus on important matters. Except his girls, Tenten and Ty Lee are still fighting over him both strangling one another. Ranger sighs walks up to the girls only having one thing left to do. "Sorry girls." He kicks both the trashcans down the stairs as they roll away screaming out Ranger's name. Ranger looks back at them and sighs. "I'll deal with you two later."

Ryan and his siblings go into battle with the guards. Ryan attacks first using all his strength to through a huge booth at a group of guards. Dino attacks every upcoming fan that came his way knocking them all down by kicking, punching, or tripping them.

Kooky uses his laser eye beams to zap a chandelier from the ceiling falling on top of a bunch of guards. He uses more of his laser eye beams to zap down many chandeliers to fall on top of many fans and guards. Salina uses her antennas to shoot out her pink electricity shooting man guards coming her and her sibling's way. Morton was chewing the arm of one guard as he tried shaking him off. Stitch Jr. uses his levitation to lift items and throw at the guards. Sid only slept on the floor with Kevin dragging him.

"Now its our turn." Grinned Ichigo as he used his zanpaktou to slash down several guards. "Hey, let me in on this too, Ichigo." Said Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga as he used Wind Scar blowing and cutting down many guards and fans standing in front of him. "I guess we'll help too." Edward shrugged clapping his hands and summoning a blade from his metal automail arm charging up to many guards coming after him slashing one them each one by one.

Alphonse surrounded by fans as they came running up to him with items in their hands trying to take him out only to have gotten a few beating by him. He throws a punch at one fan trying to smash him with a vase then punches another with a poll in its hand. A few more come running up to him trying to whack him down only to be kicked by Alphonse doing a swing kick at them.

Upon helping him in battle were Yin and Yang both pulling out their Martial Arts weapons to help him out. "Don't worry Al, we'll help ya." Said Yang. "Just leave it to use with our fighting skills." Yin replied. "Thank you guys." Alphonse nodded. "No problem." Said Yang as he and his sister thought into battle fighting more fans.

Yang attacks first using his bamboo smacking and hitting many fans with it, thou instead of kicking them, it was mostly knocking them out with it. "Man I wish I had a better sword than this." Yang sighed. His sister Yin takes over by using her numchucks to smack and whack the falls all down. "Who cares if were killing these guys or not Yang, let's just beat them up as best we can." "She's right you know. Were really here to stop High School Musical, not hurt or kill everybody." Alphonse points out. Yang shrugs, "Eh, I guess so." He continues fighting by whacking out a guard.

A group of guards run into the room encountering Freakshow who stood in front of them calmly with an evil smirk on his face. "Hello gent's, would you like to see a show? It's a one-time offer." He said to the guards. The guards respond by cracking their knuckles. "No?" Freakshow said opening up his coats revealing one side with serrated knives and the other assortment of guns. "Okay then… have it your way."

He pulls out 5 knives throwing them directly at 5 different guards, 3 in the chest, 2 in the throats. More guards were coming, about to pound him to a pulp. He then pulls out one of his guns the desert eagle shooting some of the guards one by one down to the ground as he laughed like a maniac. "Keep the change you filthy animals."

But without notice to Freakshow, another guard from behind holds a whacking pole in tempts to knock out Freakshow only to have his hand gripped by Daisy McDodd. She clutches onto his hand, holding the whacking pole tight, as she kept it in her grip not letting go. The guard struggles to release himself free from Daisy's grip only it made it worse for him as the little girl kept squeezing tight on the guards fist crushing it to the bone. The guard yelp in pain from the tightness and the damaging the Who was doing to his hand and kneeled down on his knees with mercy.

"Why thank you sis, I couldn't have done it myself." Freakshow said taking off his hat to his sister. Daisy only smiled with joy seeing the guard suffer with so much pain on his fist she was giving him, he couldn't take it any more and releases the pole from right out of his hand which slipped out of Daisy's clutches. Freakshow picks it up looking at the guard. "Why thank you my good man." He said whacking the guard across the face with it, shutting him up from all his screaming. "Now, let's go find something else to do." Freakshow said to his sister.

Wormtail and Glowworm were facing off many guards and fans that were surrounding them. Wormtail strikes first using his magic staff whack down some of the guards that were coming up to him then used his dark magic to summon a black hole sucking all the guards into it. Glowworm went face to face with many fans as they tried tackling her one to be cut down by her large katana, then used her spell power of fire to burn down the rest.

Once the area was cleared up for both Wormtail and Glowworm sucking the guards into a black hole and burning up fans the place seemed pretty secured for them. "Looks like we got ride of them all." Said Wormtail. "Yeah." Nodded Glowworm.

But to their relief, music was heard on the stereos as they played a familiar song. Both Wormtail and Glowworm listened to it carefully to hear what it was. "Hey, does this song sound familiar to you?" Glowworm asked Wormtail. Wormtail responds, "Yeah, it kind of does." Just then, the music final got to a certain point where the two realize what song it was and who sang it.

"OMG!" The two shouted hearing the song from one of Disney channel's original TV series theme songs, Hannah Montana. Both Wormtail and Glowworm sealed their ears shut with their hands because of how much the horror the music was to them they grabbed weapons and started whacking or cutting all the stereos in the theater so they could turn off the horrible singing from the Disney channel Pop Star

**(A/N: With all do respect, I kind of promised my friends I wouldn't do any harm to the actually characters of Hannah Montana, and it's the only show I have no problems with. Not that I'm saying I use it in my fic's, but I just wont bother bashing Hannah Montana at all. Sorry to those who hate her, at least this will clear things up.)**

Once the stereos were smashed, by Wormtail and Glowworm, the two started panting out of breath with so much damage they've done to clear the whole theater with the horrible music. "Well that seems to be the last of them." Stated Wormtail only to have his theory wrong, when a fan of Hannah Montana starts singing one of her songs listening to her iPod. Wormtail and Glowworm were both eye twitching.

The fan stops and sees the mess of stereos all over the place. "Hey, what did you guys take out the music for? We really love that song." "Shut up you Hannah Montana fan." Snapped Glowworm. "Make me." The fan retorted crossing her arms. "You wouldn't want to if it's just too of us." Glowworm pointed. "Yeah right, that's what you guys think. Hannah Montana fans, huddle!"

Soon, fans of Hannah Montana jump in for the fight, most of them dressed up as her, and even wearing shirts and products of Hannah Montana gear to support their love for her. Wormtail and Glowworm looked at one another and shrugged. "Eh, I guess fighting the die hard fans for the show will have to do." Wormtail suggested.

"We'll help too." Added the Ed's, Carl the Cockroach Wizard, Negi, and Glowworm's OC's Hero and Hal. "Now were even." Said the Hannah Montana fan. "Girls… attack!" She ordered as the fans and she all charged to attack the two authors, OC's and cartoon and anime cast.

Glowworm makes her move first by cutting down a few of the Hannah Montana fans one by one then uses her fire attack to burn more. Hero and Hal pitch in to help by using their keyblades whacking out some of fans to the ground and beating them up with them. Wormtail then joins in by using his dark magic to create a lighting storm to blow away some of the fans. Negi and Carl pitch in to help with Negi summoning a lighting spell to shock most of the fans and Carl to blast a lot of them.

"Now its our turn." Smirked Eddy as he pitches in to fight by pulling out to of his weapons, Snotmaw's Cleaver and Maulgak's Maul fussing them together. He spins around and around in a big circle smashing or cutting down many fans with the giant hammer and axe as the fans fallen down with badly injuries. Then, Eddy finishes the fight with separating the two weapons apart and lifting up his Maul to launch a ring of ice freezing the fans to death. Once all frozen, he smashes the frozen fans breaking them all over the place.

"Mind if I pitch in as well, my dear?" Double D offered to Hero. Hero smiled at him, "Not at all." Double D help by using his weapon Bonegrinder's Staff swinging and whacking down as many fans that stood in front of him. He then lifts it up launching his ring of lighting shocking the fans to death. "Yay!" Hero and Hal cheered as Hero ran up to Double D giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ow… my turn." Said Ed happily as he pulls out his weapon Flamestrike Sword, swinging it down on the fan cutting and burning them to a crisp, as the sword was a burning sword its self. The fans suffered by Ed's attack cutting, slicing, and burning them all. He then wraps things up by lifting up his sword and launching a ring of fire upon the fan girls burning them to the death. "Nice going Ed." Complemented Wormtail. "Now we've taken care of all these Hannah Montana fans, its time we find the rest of those High School Musical members." Everyone nods as they continue to join in more of the fight.

Back with Asia and her OC's Rei, Mariah, Mugan, Tien, and Neil, they continue on their battle to fighting any Disney channel original movies and TV series. Just to their surprise, they came face to face with another Disney channel original movie, the Cheetah Girls. "Oh my god!" Rei shouted. "It's those damn Cheetah Girls!"

Rei attacks one of them beating the girl name Dorinda, which her nickname Do, to the ground. The rest all watched with shock seeing her beating the crap out of the Cheetah Girls members. "She looks very angry." Said Mariah. "Whoa! Look at Rei go." Snickered Tien. "Go Rei go?" Cheered Mugan. "Hey Asia, you think we should help her by beating up the rest of those Cheetah Girls?" Neil asked. Asia looks at Rei still shocked and back at her OC's shrugging, "Eh, I guess what doesn't kill ya, only makes you stronger."

With that said, Asia, Tien, Mugan, Mariah, and Neil pitch in to help out Rei as she was beating up a Cheetah Girl member. Asia steps in front of the lead singer of the group, Galleria nicknamed Bubbles, better yet played by Raven-Symoné, pulling out her knife turning into a sword. "You and me, Raven-Symoné." Asia grinned facing the lead singer. "I'm not Raven, I'm Galleria?" The lead singing replied. "What ever." Asia rolled her eyes and starts slashing the Cheetah Girl to bits.

Mugan and Mariah face another member of the Cheetah Girls, name Chanel Simmons, also known as Chuchie. "Ah man, I'm gonna enjoy this." Mugan snickered pulling out his zankpakto. Mariah only shape shifts her arm into a blade looking up at the Cheetah Girl. "Sorry Mrs. It's nothing personally." She said instantly stabbing the Cheetah Girl through the leg dropping her down on her knees. Mugan takes by striking her from across.

Final, Neil and Tien faced the last member of the Cheetah Girls, Aquanetta, nicknamed, Aqua. "You and me are gonna have so much fun." Snickered Tien as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm ready to get this over with." Said Neil loading up his pistol. Tien attacks by using a karate kick to the face. Then she does a spin kick knocking her onto the floor.

Rei continued to beat the crap out of the Cheetah Girl Member, Do, over and over again by smashing her across the face. "Take this, and that, and some of these, and some of those." Said Rei. Then she starts grabbing her by the throat trying to strangle her and smash her head to the floor. "Why wont you die, you stupid Cheetah Bitch!" Rei snapped at her.

Asia was still fighting the Cheetah Girl lead singing that was played by Raven-Symoné chasing after her with her weapon. "C'mon on, get back you so I can cut you silly." Asia snapped. The lead Cheetah Girl was trying to avoid her as she kept trying to hide behind the theater pillars and statues to avoid from getting stab. Asia cuts through one statue just so she could get up to her quick. The lead singing tried covering her self from a vase holder but that wasn't enough for her to be protected. "Get back here right now!" Asia snapped.

Mugan laughing like a maniac was slicing and cutting the Cheetah Girl Chuchie over and over again until she was dead. Fortunately, the Cheetah girl member was still standing and refused to fall down or give in. Mariah only charged up at the Cheetah Girl below cutting her legs so she could have fallen, but it didn't put enough damage to make her fall. "Man, this Cheetah Girl is a real bitch." Mugan stated.

Tien was still beating the crap out of hers while Neil only watched board. "Any time now." He asked. "Just give me a minute." Said Tien. "I'm almost done beating the crap out of her." "That's what you said awhile ago and I still haven't got the chance to do anything. You're taking up all the pain with her." Neil pointed out. "Yeah, but all you do is use your gun. If you shoot her, you won't have the time to give her so much pain before you kill her."

Rei still tried to kill the Cheetah Girl but wasn't doing so well. She started to whine about it too. "Wah…! Why wont you die you stupid Cheetah Bitch!" Rei snapped at her. Final the Cheetah Girl member managed to give her self a bit of effort and pushes Rei off of her so she could get back with her formal Cheetah Girl members. Rei got up and started chasing after her. "Hey, get back here. I'm not down with you yet."

Asia was still chasing after the lead leader of the Cheetah Girls, Mugan and Mariah were still trying to cut theirs down, Tien tried everything to hurt hers but final managed to get away, and Rei was still chasing hers. The your Cheetah Girls formed up surrounded by Asia and her OC's with no other place to go except getting beaten up by them. Neil watches the four holds onto each other seeing that they weren't going anywhere. That's when he realized a chandler above them and shrugs, "What the hell." He fires at the chandler a few times as the chandler feel on top of the Cheetah Girl crushing them.

The four Cheetah Girls crawled under their weakened by the fall of the chandler looking up to see, Asia, Rei, Mugan, Mariah, Tien, and Neil looking down at them with evil looks in their eyes about to do the worst. "Let's finish this, guys." Said Asia with the others, except for Mariah all grinned, "Yeah." Mariah only nodded. Soon the Cheetah Girls were getting serious beatings, stabbing, and final shots in the head by Asia and her OC's as they screamed in mercy.

David and his OC's were fighting a ton of fans and guards that were now attacking with weapons. "Since when did High School Musical fans fought with weapons?" Asked Alanabeth. "Since when did they have the time to get weapons?" Asked Rex. "They must have figured that party crashes would out number them and kill as many fans and guards for this movie, they brought weapons just in case or took a quick stop to buy some." David answered.

Heric, with his rifle loaded shoots down as many guards and fan's coming up to him with knives, swords, axes, and other sharp weapons. "It seems that more will be coming real soon. But we must not waste time fighting them all like this." Heric pointed. "You're right, we need explosives!" Moe pointed. "And let me guess, you're the guy for that?" Asked Rex. Moe nods, "You bet." Opening up his jacket with many bombs, dynamite, and explosives to blow up many guards, fans, and even the place.

"Good. Moe you take Rex, Raptor, Taco, and Mature to the front planting those bombs and explosives in the front of the theater. Me and the others will handle the rest. We still have three more to get." David pointed. "Right." Moe nodded, "You take care man, and show these High School Musical cast who's boss." Moe pointed. Moe takes off with David's first OC's to the front as David and his OC's stayed and fight.

Heric, Judite, Alanabeth, Gutara, and Flutterbi covered him, "David, you go up and finish what needs to be done, the others and I will handle things down her." David nods, "Right. Thank you, you guys." David heads off to the top while his OC's handled the battle down stairs helping out others beat the crap out of the fans and guards.

Once David made it to the top, he comes face to face with another High School Musical member, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay stood shock as she saw The One in person standing in her way. "Move it blindie!" She snapped at him. "Blindie?" David repeated. "Yeah, aren't you suppose to be blind?" "First off, I'm not blind, and second I have Superlative eyes which means I have knight vision eyes." "Who cares, your just a worthless blind boy that one anime girls like so much that aren't even real." Sharpay insulted.

A record player was scratched after that said. "Wow, no wonder nobody liked you in the first you. You were kind of mean, and a bitch." David stated. "Well at least I don't love girls who don't exist." Sharpay stated. "What did she say?" Said David's girlfriend Téa, along with his second girlfriend Layla, along with Tifa, Konan, and Lucy. "That was mean of her?" Said Tifa. "Just because were fictional characters, doesn't mean were not real."

"Oh C'mon already give me a break. You're not even the real Sharpay Evans." David pointed. "Yes I am." Sharpay replied. "No your not, you Ashley Disdale's actor playing as you." Sharpay only laughed. "Yeah right." David sighs, "Listen to me, I'm telling you your not even a real character, your actor self made you so you could be your character looking just like her." "Whatever, loser." Sharpay said with style.

"That's it!" Téa snapped final braking lose. "I've had it with this jerk." She jumps in from behind David taking a stand for her true love." "Listen here, you spoiled brat. Nobody calls my man, my true love, my future husband all those names and doesn't believe him about who she is in real life getting away with what she just said." Sharpay only laughed. "Please, your not even real yourself." "That's because its, Fan Fiction. Were not real anywhere else except for this place." Téa pointed out.

"Oh please, what are you gonna do about it?" Sharpay asked. "You mean all of us." Said Layla coming from behind David and Téa with Tifa, Lucy, and Konan. "We won't let you get away with calling our boy blindie and not believing him." Layla stated crossing her arms. Sharpay only mocked. "Ow… 5 different animated girls saying their gonna do bad things to me if I don't shut up about their only boyfriend."

"That's it." Téa snapped charging up to the spoiled brat by punching her in the stomach hard. Sharpay stepped back with a strong punch in her stomach really hard. "Nice punch Téa, now let me show you how it's really done." Said Layla kicking Sharpay in the face a few times. "Now its my turn!" Said Tifa punching her to a pulp with her strong fist. "Now let's finish this." Said Lucy as she uses her vectors to grab Sharpay and holder her still letting Téa, Layla, Tifa, and Konan to finish her off by pounding her to a pulp. Final Lucy finishes the fight by tearing Sharpay apart limb from limb all over the place.

"Well that was a relief." David dead panted with a sweat drop. "Thanks for all your help girls, now if you excuse me I gotta…" Before he could finish his sentence Téa gives him a hug showing how much she cared about him. David only patted her on the back. Then Layla does the same by wrapping her arms around his neck. Later Tifa, Lucy, and Konan do the same all hugging David at once until they fall on top of him kissing him all over his face, thou Téa tried kissing him in the lips with Tifa and Layla trying to do the same.

Alter Shead and Ranger make their way up stairs when they notice the girls on David all kissing him until they move off him revealing David full of kiss marks all over his face. "Uh…" The two both said. "Don't ask?" David said getting off of the ground whipping the kiss marks off him and gets up to finish the fight with the High School Musical cast.

On the floor, Troy and Gabriella have just waken up from unconsciousness realizing the theater was destroyed with fallen guards, dead fans, and slaughtered fangirls all over the place with broken rebel, burning flames, and shattered glass. They look up from above to see on the top, Wormtail and the others pushing guards, fans, and even Disney channel shows and original movies off a cliff and into a black bit.

"Dude, C'mon, this is so unfair." Said a character from Wizards of Waverly Place name Justin. "Sucks to be you then, huh?" Stated Wormtail. "C'mon Wormtail, let's throw these Disney channel stars off the cliff." Said Jack Spicer, "With pleasure." Wormtail smirked as everyone joined pushing everyone off the cliff. "Wait a minute, stop! This is insane? You shouldn't be doing this?" Cried another Wizards of Waverly Place character name Alex." But with no response the cartoons, anime, video game characters, OC's and authors shoved them off the cliff and into the pit.

Falling guards and fans were dropping down along with other Disney channel TV shows and original movies. Lizzie McGuire, That's So Raven, Phil of the Future, Life with Derek, Wizards of Waverly Place, the Jonas Brothers, Naturally, Sadie, Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior, and many more were being frown down, just like in 300. This was definitely the greatest night of everyone's lives except for Disney channel.

Troy and Gabriella tried making their get away from ending up like everyone else. As Troy tried pulling his girlfriend away with him, something had bitten Gabriella on her leg. She moans in pain from the feeling of it but didn't see where it came from or what it was. She continues to move on and follow her boyfriend to the top of the theater.

Once on top Troy looked to see if there was any other way to get off the building. Gabriella only waited for a response to see what was his plan. Before he could find a way off, a voice calls out to him. "Going somewhere?" The voice asked. Troy turns around to see it was David sitting down on a ledge waiting patently for him. "I've been waiting for you two?"

Troy tried reasoning with him as he tried explaining, "Listen man, we don't want any trouble, alright. We were only trying to have fun tonight, that's all." "Oh, sure you were. With you load of bullshit movie and singing, I'm sure the world likes to hear that from you people." David stated. Troy only sighed with disappointed, as he struggled to explain. "Give me a break, will ya. We were only trying to impress small children not people like you. It's not our fault so many people in the world loved us." David only snickered, "My ass."

He stands up walking up to Troy, "Listen, the only real problem here is, that you people have been doing nothing but boarding mindless shit for a long time and it has really driven people crazy that they have to think weak people like you should have so much power and respect from others, while everyone else fights to survive in this world." "What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Isn't it obvious." David stated. "The world doesn't need pointless original TV movies that continue on with never ending sequels, the world needs to believe in fantasy and fiction, where they can unless their wildest imaginations to the world they live in." "Your insane?" Troy said. "No Troy Bolton, you are bitch, and now its time for a serious ass kicking." David replied cracking his knuckles charging up to Troy and punching him in the stomach.

Troy back up from his powerful punch in the gut trying to reason with him still but didn't work when David punched him in the face with blood spurting out of his mouth. David makes another move by doing a swing kick, kicking him to the side knocking him down on his feet. Troy was struggling to get up as he acted like a coward he is facing David. "C'mon, get up!" David said pulling him up to his feet and punching him again in the face left to right then punches him forward knocking him down on his but.

Troy turns to his girl friend who watched with horror and a sick feeling in her stomach. "Gabriella!" Troy cried running up to his girl avoiding David. He grabs onto her, as she looked a bit dizzy. "Gabriella, C'mon, we have to get going…" Gabriella wasn't feeling too good, she looked like she was about to throw up or worse. "Troy…" She said. "Yes…?" "I… I don't feel so good…" Suddenly to Troy's surprise his girlfriend blows up right in front of him with part of her body all over him.

David watched with shock to realize what may have been the cause of this. "Whoa." Troy shivered, witnessing what he just saw of his girlfriend. A sound from above looked down at him as he turned to see a giant monster that may have been the cause of her death. The monster revealed to be the monster from Cloverfield, looking down at him with fury. Troy looked at it feeling like it was gonna eat him and lets out a loud scream, screaming like a little girl and making his run for it. David and the monster only watched and turn to one another. "I had a feeling you were somewhere near." David said.

Troy makes his run for it and stops to see he was at the end of the theater with no way down. He turns to see in front of him, the Red team and Blue team, the Lion Hearts and the others all pointing their guns at him. Troy couldn't do anything else but begged for mercy. "Please… don't do this to me." "Like hell we wouldn't" Stated Sarge as he gives out the command. "Fire!"

Everyone who had guns begins to shoot at Troy with blazing bullets shooting all over him. Troy was being massacred badly by everyone who hated him. It was a none stop firing for Troy Bolton as he taken his punishment being shot all over. Once everyone had finished shooting Troy, David, Stephen, Alter, Ranger, Montana, and Kanton all plunge their swords into his chest stabbing him at once. And finally, the girls, Asia, Chibi, Aqua, Phantom, Glowworm, and Hero make a jump kicking him off the ledge as he went off screaming.

On the bottom, the explosives were set, by Moe, Rex, Raptor, Taco, and Mature, as they were about to do the final touches. "Alright boys, let's blow this mother down!" Moe shouted pressing the detonator blowing up the front with a huge explosion bursting up in flames. Troy was falling to his death, and as his final remarks, he had fallen right into the exploding flames screaming out of his miseries to the depths of fiery flames. His body was cooked and burnt to dust with nothing left of him but ashes.

The crowd had cheered for victory with everyone jumping, dancing, applauding, hugging, and patting each other for their successive victory destroying High School Musical for good. The couples which were Naruto and Hinata, Ichigo and Orihime, Edward and Kagome, Chibi and Inuyasha, Asia and Hanataro, Double D and Hero, David and Téa, and other couples all kissed one another. "Yay! We've won!" Cheered Haruhi only to have cross her arms frowning, "I wish J.D. were here."

Just then, another Host that wasn't supporting High School Musical at all nor Disney channel original TV series and movies shows up with a microphone to ask everyone with excitement. "Wow you guys, you completely destroyed all of High School Musical and everything else, just what do you have to say about all this?" Everyone then looks at one another with excitement before shouting out… "This… is… Fan… Fiction!" They all said jumping high up into the air with fireworks shooting up in the skies saying, "Fan Fiction! Hell yeah!"

* * *

**The End… everyone. Hope you have all enjoyed this wonderful one shot fan fic of a bashing High School Musical story. I know I sure did, especially to what happened to Troy. He just had that coming. I would like to thank all who offered to be in this story with me, and all who've supported me in thinking High School Musical should all die in hell XD **

**But yet, I apologize to all the fans for High School Musical. I understand completely how you feel and I deeply respect your likes. This story here was nearly just a joke to show everyone how much I hated High School Musical and everything else on Disney channel that is an original movie, and TV series. I hope you all will forgive me, especially my dear friends.**

**And another apologizes to those who have been waiting so hard to see this fic. I apologize for keeping you all waiting, I wanted to get this done sooner, in fact, I wanted to get this done when the movie came out but I just had to make sure everyone was fitted into the story. So with all respect, I hope you all enjoyed it instead of disappointed it too so long. Anyway, Thanks for reading everyone. ;)**


End file.
